


Get To Know You First

by bookcallipitter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan likes Phil a lot, but Phil's popular. They'll never talk to each other until Phil gets into a car crash and falls into a coma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are the hardest things to come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dan or Phil, nor do I control their actions. This is a work of imagination

Dan choked when he heard the news. He was standing with a group of friends, when one offhandedly mentioned it, not knowing that it would turn the brown haired boy’s world upside down.  
“Did you hear about Phil Lester, yeah the popular one. He got in a car crash and is, like, in a coma.” The rest of the small circle murmured how sad that was, but Dan felt as though he was going to be sick. Barking a quick excuse about a missing assignment to the fellow teenagers, he raced back into the school, running through the halls until he came to an empty bathroom. He flung himself into a stall and began to cry. He knew he couldn’t have done so in front of his friends, they wouldn’t understand why the boy none of them really knew well was causing Dan to be so distressed. It’s not like Dan and Phil were besties, in all respects, they were perfect strangers, despite attending the same high school. In fact, Phil didn’t have a clue who Dan was. Oh, but Dan definitely knew about Phil.  
It had been a cliche moment, perfect for a dumb chick flick movie; Dan had been the new boy and Phil had just been nice enough to talk to him. That’s all it had been, one conversation, but Dan had been hooked on the black haired boy with brilliant blue eyes. Phil had subsequently forgotten about Dan, but the other boy had never been able to. Dan found himself watching the older boy when he was in his classes or talking with his friends. He found himself growing fonder each day as he watched Phil defend a bullied kid or help a teacher carry things to their car. Phil Lester was a ray of sunshine and Dan was pretty positive he had a major crush on him. There was a fine line between interest and stalking, and Dan had definitely walked it more than a few times. Not that it was really his fault. Dan and Phil lived decently close to each other, so they walked the same route to and from school. In the mornings, Dan would walk just a block behind the older boy, listening to him hum loudly, and sometimes sing. Phil had a great taste in music, something that had surprised Dan. He had thought all music that was actually decent to listen to was shunned by the popular kids, but Phil’s music taste was very similar to Dan’s, a fact that made him like the black haired boy just a little bit more.  
Sitting there, imagining Phil bloody, or even worse, his skin even more pale, almost see through, made Dan want to cry harder. He could almost picture the spindling, multicolored veins that would map his delicate skin, and Dan felt himself growing even more nauseous. He thought of Phil laying in a hospital bed, unconscious and alone, feeling the loneliness even in his subconscious. And Dan made a vow.


	2. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dan or Phil, nor do I control their actions. This is a work of imagination

At first, Phil was very confused. Everything was black, which, after a moment, he realized was due to his eyes being closed. Phil tried to open them, and for a fleeting moment, before his heavy lids fell closed again, he saw something. His fatigued brain struggled to process what he had seen. A boy, young, maybe a year or two younger than him, but defiantly a high school student. He had brown hair and was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. His face had been turned away from Phil, so he didn’t know who the boy was. He tried to open his eyes again, but the strain was too much and he slipped back into unconsciousness, the image of the brown haired boy just behind his eyelids.  
\--------------------------------  
The second time Phil awoke, his mind was a bit clearer, but not much. He still had no idea where he was and when he opened his eyes, the whitewashed room did nothing to aid his feeble mind. His eyes stayed open a bit longer this time, just enough to catch a glimpse of the same boy, this time reading a book, face toward Phil. He still had no idea who the boy was.  
\------------------------------  
Phil kept his eyes closed this time; the effort much too draining from previous experience. His ears were working though, and from somewhere to his right, he could hear a soft melody. Someone was humming, and Phil recognized the tune from one he often sang himself, walking home from school. It was a song the rest of his friends would frown upon, it not being from an "in" band. Who would be humming it to him? Perhaps he was imagining it.  
\------------------------------  
Phil knew he wasn't imagining the sound now, he had been conscious for a few minutes, longer than all the other times combined, but he was still wary of opening his eyes. Whoever was humming seemed to have Phil's playlist memorized, going through his favorite hits. He needed to see who the mysterious serenader was. Phil was about to crack open his eyes, when suddenly, the person stopped humming and began to sing. They didn't have the best voice, but Phil thought it was amazing all the same. He listened for a few moments, soaking in the melodious sound. Unexpectedly, the voice stopped, and Phil found himself disappointed. The voice resumed, but this time only murmuring the name "Phil" to the tune of the previous song. Suddenly, the unknown person gently laid their hand on Phil's. The touch surprised him, and his eyes flew open. For a moment, he stared at the ceiling, then a pair of large, brown eyes filled his vision. Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe not longer. I accidentally wrote it like this, sorry.


	3. Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dan or Phil, nor do I control their actions. This is a work of imagination

Phil's vibrant blue eyes suddenly rolled up into his head and Dan panicked. He screamed desperately for a nurse, his eyes rapidly scanning the numerous beeping machines, relaxing for a second after noticing that the little electronic line had not gone flat. Nurses rushed in and Dan tried to discreetly slip out of the room, not wanting to get in their way. His heart was still racing as he made his way to the waiting room, collapsing on a chair.  
Dan had been coming to visit Phil for a while now and nothing had ever happened; what changed? Dan recalled the first time he had come, and how he had almost run out. Phil had looked so small, his skin sallow and beautiful black hair splayed haphazardly against his forehead. Dan had steeled his nerves, remembering the vow he had made to himself: to visit Phil until he was better. After a few calming breaths, he had reached forward and brushed Phil's fringe back into its usual position, knowing Phil would have never wanted his hair to be seen like that. Dan had stayed with him for an hour that day, just sitting and staring, willing something to happen. Of course, nothing did and he returned again the next day, this time with a book. After a while, he had taken to humming the songs he had often heard Phil singing on the walks home from school. Today was the first day he had sung himself.  
Dan had been a bit afraid at first that him being there would seem weird, even more worried when he had had to sign in, but it seemed the whole school had come to see Phil at one point or another, so he figured his name would just blend in with the others, even if it did appear almost every other day.  
Now, who knew what would happen. Dan sat on the hard chair, impatiently awaiting news of the older boy. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when a nurse he recognized rounded the corner, Dan immediately stood up. The woman made a beeline for Dan and he held his breath, bracing for the worst. Thankfully, she just wanted to ask Dan exactly what had happened and he readily told her.  
"Sorry, but what's going on, is Phil okay?" Dan hesitantly asked after he had finished explaining. The woman smiled and he took that as a good sign.  
"Phil is fine, it appears he just woke up for a moment." Dan felt ecstatic.  
"That's good right, it means he's getting better!" She shook her head slowly and Dan's heart fell.  
"Not necessarily, sometimes coma patients will become conscious for a moment before falling even deeper. All there is left to do is wait." The nurse smiled again, this time apologetically and squeezed Dan's hand for a moment before standing up and walking away. Dan kept his head bowed, letting the information sink in. This could be a good thing, he tried to remind himself, Phil could wake up again, but the words 'fall deeper' kept reverberating around his skull. He wanted to cry and laugh and scream. Finally, he settled for an ice cream and resumed his position at Phil's bedside.


	4. Phil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dan or Phil, nor do I control their actions. This is a work of imagination

Phil was just pulling on his left sock, which clashed horrifically with his right, when a nurse walked in. He recognized her as one who had been in and out of the room a lot after Phil had miraculously woken up. He felt bad for not knowing her name and tried to peek at the name tag on her chest.  
"Hi, Phil!" She said cheerily, "Ready to go home?" Phil was extremely excited to be out of the white room and his smile showed it.  
"Defiantly, um, Kate, I can't wait to get back to everything!" She chuckled before handing him a piece of paper with what appeared to be names on it.  
"What's this?" He asked, staring down.  
"The sign in sheet for people who visited you while you were in the coma, we like to give them to our patients, especially someone like you who got so many visitors." She winked at him and Phil gave her back a dazzling smile.  
"Thanks!" Phil scanned the list, his eyes catching on the names of his family and friends. There were tons and Phil was touched that so many people had come to visit him, but one name kept appearing, over and over, as if they had visited every other day or something. Dan Howell. Phil searched his brain, but he couldn't pull up a face. He vaguely wondered about the strange memories he had had in the coma, about a brown haired boy who wore all black, but he shook that off, figuring they were just dreams. Phil smiled again at the nurse, before reaching down to grab his shoes, ready to get back to his life.  
\--------------------------------  
By the next day, everyone at the high school had heard about Phil and in turn, everyone who had visited credited themselves with his wonderful recovery. For Phil, school that day was one long line of self-congratulation. If he had one more person come up and tell him that they had visited and just knew he would be fine, as if they were psychic, he would scream.  
Phil had just come out of his fourth period Bio class, when he caught a glimpse of the oncoming mob of well-wishers and quickly ducked down a small, side corridor. He jogged down the hall, finally finding some doors and pushed them open. They opened into a small garden, which surprised Phil because he didn't even know the school had a garden. What surprised him more was that there was already another person here. Phil had no interest in going back into the school, so he sat down on a small wooden bench and pulled out some work that his teachers were forcing him make up, despite the fact the he had been in a coma while they were assigned.  
He heard a squeak from the boy across from him and looked up. Instantly, his eyes grew wide and he found himself staring, shocked at the boy. He had short brown hair in the same style as Phil's and wide, brown eyes. Wearing all black, he looked like a punk or emo, but his face was too kind and he had a bag with lots of little pins from different Animes. What most shocked Phil though, was that this was the boy, the boy of his dreams, literally. This was the boy who Phil had dreamed of being at his bedside and singing his favorite songs to him. Was it possible that it wasn't a dream? It appeared so, how the boy stared back, looking shocked and a bit scared. Suddenly, he ducked his head and snatched up his things, hurriedly shoving them into his bag. He made to get up, but Phil called out to stop him.  
"Wait!" The brown haired boy turned, eyes still wide as planets. "Sorry, but, um, what's your name?" Phil didn't recognize the boy and he hoped a name would jog his memory, after all, if he had come to visit Phil, then they must know each other.  
"Um, Dan." Mumbled the boy and Phil tilted his head.  
"Dan?" He asked, "Dan Howell?" The boy nodded slightly, before turning again.  
"Did you visit me in the hospital?" This made Dan stop in his tracks. He kept his back turned, but nodded.  
"Yeah, everyone went."  
"But your name was on the list, like, a lot. You visited me a lot of times." Dan still seemed not ready to turn around, so Phil circled him to stand a few feet apart, face to face. The brown haired boy's head was downcast, eyes glued to the ground.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you. I feel like if you visited me so much, I should know you. I'm really sorry if I should." Phil felt bad, not wanting to offend Dan by not knowing who he was. Surprisingly, Dan didn't look mad. An emotion passed over his face that Phil couldn't make out, was it sadness?  
"Don't worry, we don't know each other." Now, the expression was definitely dejected. Did the boy want to be friends with Phil? Why had he never noticed Dan before, Phil always tended to notice the attractive boys, and Dan was definitely one of them. Perhaps their paths had never crossed. Regardless, he seemed nice and Phil wanted company.  
"Oh, well, anyway, could you help me with some work. I have to make up the stuff I missed and I'm really confused."  
Dan looked a bit taken aback that Phil would ask him, but he nodded. Phil scooted over, making a place next to him and Dan sat down, shoulders brushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter's so short, the others will be longer, I just had to introduce the plot.


End file.
